


Why We Ever Say Goodbye

by 12micropercent



Series: Seusai Mereka [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: Lucas hanya ingin bertemu dengan Mark. Ingin berbincang dengan Mark. Itu saja.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Seusai Mereka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886677
Kudos: 3





	Why We Ever Say Goodbye

**_“Tolong,_** jawab aku.” Bibir itu terbelah setelah membisu sekian lama. Panggilan itu sepertinya tidak terdengar pada siapapun. Pintu di hadapan muka masih tertutup— _terkunci rapat._ Di sisi luar ini ia menunggu suatu hal yang tak pasti. Menanti penyebab sakit hatinya menampakkan diri; membukakan pintu, membiarkan dirinya masuk.

Sungguh, Lucas hanya ingin berbicara. Tapi nampaknya sulit.

 _Apa benar Mark masih tinggal di sini?_ Bisa saja iya, meski sepertinya tidak. Tirai jendela rumahnya tertutup— _menghalangi pandangannya untuk menembus ke dalam_. Rumah yang dulu nampak familiar kini jadi terasa asing. Benar-benar asing sampai Lucas tidak bisa mengingat kenangan yang dulu pernah ia alami— _terjadi_ —di sini. Mungkin karena ia memang tak punya kenangan dengan sisi ini.

Rupanya ia baru sadar ada sisi seperti ini. Dan ia benar-benar ada di sini asing tersebut sekarang. Sebuah sisi dingin yang mempertemukannya dengan kekecewaan. Sebuah sisi yang tidak akan bisa mempertemukannya dengan Mark lagi.

Lucas hanya ingin berbicara.

Hanya ingin melihat Mark membuka mulutnya. Mendengarnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang hangat.

Sama seperti dulu.

 _Ah_ , Lucas jadi berandai-andai. Setelah sekian lama berlalu, seperti apa suara Mark akan terdengar di telinganya. Masih sama seperti dulu ataukah sudah berubah. Juga penampilannya, apa masih serupa atau tiada lagi sama.

Lucas kini mencoba mengingat kenangan mereka dulu. Mencoba membuat reka ulang tentang dirinya dan juga Mark. Mereplika setiap gerakan di dalam pikirannya.

Wajahnya, perawakannya, surainya, tatapan matanya, suaranya, tawanya, juga semuanya...

Apakah sama seperti dulu? _Entah._

Lucas bahkan tidak bisa ingat mengapa mereka berpisah. Mengapa mereka mengucapkan kata _selamat tinggal._ Hanya kata _maaf_ yang kini bisa diucapkan mulutnya.

Tapi untuk apa kata itu terucap?

Pada siapa ia meminta maaf?

Ia bahkan tak ingat untuk apa bibirnya terus-terusan berucap demikian. Mungkin ia meminta maaf karena meninggalkan Mark, atau ia meminta maaf pada dirinya sendiri karena Mark yang meninggalkannya.

Untuk apa? Jawabannya; _tidak tahu_.

Lucas hanya ingin bertemu dengan Mark. Ingin berbincang dengan Mark. Itu saja.

Tapi Mark tidak di sini. Mark mungkin pergi untuk menghindarinya— _menghindari hari seperti ini. **[]**_

**_—Why We Ever Say Goodbye?_ **


End file.
